True Love Never Truly Dies
by CC78
Summary: Casey moves from her old house to a new one and things start off bad but slowly get better with the help of Sam... But what is sam hidding?


Casey's point of view

I can't believe this! We are moving again for the fifth time this year but not to run away from my mom's problems but we are moving in with a man that she just married and his kids. I am so mad at her I barely know this guy but apparently they have be going out for a long time when she had time to go out I don't know. Ok I am happy for my mother and george is a really nice guy but my new step brother didnt even help with our unpacking instead he was upstairs in his room with one of his friends.. who is probably his only friend. Gosh i can't stand him he insulted me when we first met and he is so impolite he has no manners!  
"Hey space-case." Derek says as i pass his room to put a box down.  
"You know the least you can to is help us unpack." I say as politely as possible.  
"Uh.. No the least i can do case is absolutely nothing." He says sarcasticly.  
"Whatever Derek." I said heading back downstairs to grab my last box. Just as I am about to pick it up I cute no A SMOKING HOT guy is standing in front of me.  
"Here let me help with that." He says.  
"Don't bother dude!" Derek shouts.  
"Really you don't have to do that." I say.  
"Nah its fine." he says picking up the box and heading upstairs.  
"your names casey right?" he asks.  
"Ah.. yeah. and you are?" I ask.  
"Oh sorry I'm Sam Derek's best friend." He says.  
"ugh... how can you stand him?" I ask.  
"After being with him for so long you get use to his crazy antics." He says shrugging.  
"I hope your right 'cause so far i want to strangle him." I replied  
"ok see you later Casey." he says leaving my room.  
"Bye." mouse out quickly.  
"Oh my god." i whisper.  
"What?" Liz my sister asks as she walks in my room.  
"Oh nothing."I reply.  
"You're in love." She sing songs.  
"Shut up Liz. Mom and George are going out tonight so I got to make dinner wanna help?" I ask.  
"Ok. but first im gonna tell sam you love him!"she shouts. she runs out of the room making it down the stairs with me hot on her tail.  
"Liz don't you dare!" I shout.  
"Im gonna do it!" Liz shouts back.  
"No!" I shout grabbing her just as she get to the bottom step.  
"S-!" She goes to shout out Sam's name but i cover her mouth.  
"Im not in love with him." I say.  
"But you like him." Liz says grinning.  
"If you say anything to anyone ill shave your head in your sleep." I say threatening the most precise thing to her.  
"You wouldn't dare." she says backing up.  
"Try me." I reply one hundred percent sincere.  
"Ok i won't say anything now let's make dinner." she says. As we walk in the kitchen i turn on the radio and my favorite song is on. Unlove You by Elise Estrada and i know all the words so i blast it so you can hear it through the whole downstairs area and i start to sing along while making food and dancing with Liz.

Unfair  
Unreal  
I wanna turn my heart into cold steel  
That'd be one way  
To unlove you

Unjust  
Unkind  
That I can't erase you from my mind  
That'd be another way  
To unlove you

Even though my heart  
Is tellin me to stay,  
Beggin me to stay  
My self-respect is telling me  
I gotta walk away, so

Imma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
Imma gonna break what I gotta break  
'Cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
Imma gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you

Untill  
I heal  
I wish that I could freeze everything I feel  
That'd be one way  
To unlove you

Emotions  
Unknown  
If only I could turn me into stone  
That'd be, another way  
To unlove you

Even though my heart  
Is tellin me to stay,  
Beggin me to stay  
My dignity is tellin me  
I gotta walk away, so

Imma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
Imma gonna break what I gotta break  
'Cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
Imma gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you

I've gotta look you in the eye  
And tell the world the biggest lie  
What choice do I have  
When you hurt me so bad  
Wrecked everything we had  
So

Imma gonna say what I gotta say  
Imma gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you

Imma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
Imma gonna break what I gotta break  
'Cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
Imma gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you

I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
Imma gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you

As the song comes to an end I put the food in the oven. and i hear liz chearing. and we start laughing.

* * *

To be continued! Hope you liked it.


End file.
